


Heat Makes Leather Stretch

by ozuttly



Series: Kink Meme De-Anons [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, heart fucks chase through his pants, inappropriate use of temperature powers, physically impossible sex, utter depravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart cares about all of the roidmudes. They are all special to him, in their own ways, but even among those who are special, there are a select few he considers particularly close to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Makes Leather Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize beforehand. Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Yes, I am going to hell.

Heart cares about all of the roidmudes. He considers all of them his friends, and goes to great lengths to show his appreciation for their camaraderie. They are all special to him, in their own ways, but even among those who are special, there are a select few he considers particularly close to. 

Chase for one, for as long as he's been an ally, has done nothing but the best for their cause. While not always as enthusiastic as he could be, his straightforward loyalty is charming, and Heart has always made sure to be -extra- thorough in thanking him for his services. 

Right now he has the reaper stretched out in front of him, laying still on his stomach with his wrists bound loosely above his head with red silk. The sheets that fill their temporary hideout are turning out to have been a wise investment, Heart thinks as he tears away another strip, covering his friend's eyes. His lips quirk up ever so slightly at the way that Chase's body tenses when robbed of his sight, his fingers twitching as though he would feel much better with the brake gunner in his hands. 

"Heart, I don't think this is necessary," he says, his voice calm and deadpan as always, but there's a slight hitch that almost goes undetected. He doesn't make any move to stop what's happening, though, Heart relishes in it as he trails his fingers along the other roidmude's back. 

They're both still fully clothed, and the touch is light enough to barely be felt, but the heat from his fingers leeches through the fabric and Chase's muscles tighten, his jaw setting firmly. He's always had such trouble showing his feelings, Heart muses as he shifts around to better enjoy the view in front of him. 

"Relax, Chase," he says, his hand moving down, touches still feather-light but hot and meaningful as he moves down past the small of his back, a single finger sliding down the crack of his ass. Really, getting him those pants was probably the best decision Heart has ever made, and he commends Chase for dutifully wearing them all this time. "I thought that we'd try something a little... different today."

He cups one cheek with his free hand, the other that was tracing the outline of his crack retreating into Heart's pocket for the little bottle he always kept on hand (really, he never knew when Brain would need reassurance over his petty insecurities). Chase squirms ever so slightly for the first time when both of Heart's hands leave him, the pop of the bottle's cap sounding far too loud for his ears, but he quickly forces himself still and Heart can't help but smile at his seriousness. 

"Relax, Chase," he says, leaning in close to whisper the words into his ear. The room is far hotter than it should be, and Chase shudders at the puff of breath on the back of his neck. This is why Heart has always wanted to try blindfolding him, to see just how much sharper those hitman senses were when his sight was taken away. He leans back to tilt the bottle, emptying its contents onto his fingers before slipping his hand under the waistline of the other's pants. 

Chase jumps at the sensation, his breath hitching into something that's almost a gasp as Heart finds what he's looking for and pushes the first finger into the reaper's hole. Chase shudders, his breath coming quicker as the finger works its way in and out, a slow but steady rhythm that's surely driving him absolutely crazy.

It's a bit more difficult than Heart imagined when he first thought up this scenario. Chase's pants -are- ridiculously tight, and his hand barely has enough room to maneuver as he adds a second finger, but he's not cruel enough to rush the preparation. This is, after all, an expression of love and appreciation. If he hurt his dear friend in the process, all of the effort gone into it would be wasted. 

By the time he adds a third finger, Chase is panting, his skin slick with sweat as he tries his best to keep his composure. Heart finds it endearing, really, how hard he always tries, and he presses a kiss between his shoulder blades as he finally removes his hand. 

"Heart," Chase groans, bucking his hips against the floor, and it's almost needy, almost a whine, but Heart knows that Chase isn't nearly far gone enough for that. After all, the fun is only just starting, and as Heart unzips his own pants and begins to slick himself up he relishes the way that Chase freezes, his muscles tightening in confusion even as his hips continue to twitch. 

"Heart," he says again, his voice more steady now, a weary edge to it, like he's not sure what to expect. Heart grins, pressing another heated kiss to his back as he spreads Chase's cheeks as much as his pants let him, his fingers hot enough that that almost burn. 

"Heart, what are you doing?" Chase asks, his tone somewhere between aroused curiosity and panic, and Heart reaches up to stroke his hair, murmuring a quiet shush into his ear as he lines himself up and presses the head of his cock against Chase's ass. 

"It's alright, Chase," he whispers, his own breath coming quicker now. The feel of the leather against his hard cock is foreign and exciting, and it only takes one hand to assist him in finding Chase's hole through the material. "Just something a little different." 

The leather stretches as he manages to push the head in, and Chase lets out a strangled gasp beneath him, his hips bucking at the sensation. Heart himself struggles not to let himself moan, one hand holding Chase steady while the other goes to finally, finally address the reaper's own erection. 

The heat coming from Heart's length is abnormal, scaldingly hot, and Chase can feel it even though the leather as he pushes further and further inside, and god it feels like nothing that Chase has ever experienced before. It rubs up inside him, the leather pulled taut against his cheeks as Heart begins to stroke him in earnest, the stretch and burn becoming worse, riding the border of pleasure and pain before Heart is finally all the way inside, and Chase is a moaning mess beneath him. 

"Shhh," Heart whispers, pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to his neck. "It's only going to get better from here, Chase, I promise." 

To accentuate his words, he slides out ever so slightly and then thrusts at the same time as a particularly rough tug of Chase's cock, and the reaper almost yelps at the double sensation. He bites down on his lower lip, his hands twitching spastically where they're still bound, and his mouth falls open into a half-gasp, half-moan.

"Heart," he groans, the name falling from his mouth like a mantra, and Heart grins proudly. While Medic will always occupy a special place in his heart, Chase is still one of his most favourite additions to their team. He's so glad that they decided to keep him instead of killing him. 

Finally, with one final thrust and a drawn out moan, Heart releases inside of him, giving Chase a few final strokes before he feels the other come as well, Heart's name desperate on his lips. 

They lay like that for a moment, panting and messy, before Heart smiles gently and pulls out. He tries not to laugh at the mess he's made of Chase's ass, his pants stretched out and stained. They certainly wouldn't be hugging his butt the same way again, he thinks wistfully. 

Chase squirms uncomfortably, his stomach and shirt covered in his own release, and Heart takes the cue to finally untie him, removing the blindfold. Chase's hands are shaky as he finally pulls himself up, stretching his sore shoulders. There's nothing like shame on his face as he looks up at Heart, still overstimulated and exhausted, like he didn't know what to do with so many sensations. Heart smiles and leans in, kissing him chastely on the lips before tapping him playfully on the nose. 

"See, Chase? Good things come when you trust me."


End file.
